A Tragic Moment
by Sillydog47
Summary: Sillydog47 is killed by Mr. T and Kiburi has to fight and find a way to bring her back.


Sillydog47, Mr. T, and pack members ©Sillydog47

Kiburi © Kiburi Kilindo

Sillydog woke up one morning by the watering hole. Her sensors didn't pick up anything so she wasn't worried. She got up and stretched out her legs and padded over to the edge of the water. She drank her fill and decided she was going to go see what was happening around the grasslands today. Unfolding her silvery wings she flapped twice and was soon airborne. Eagerly she headed west towards the home of her best friend, Kiburi. 

_A tan Mexican dog lingered around in the woods, he was very pissed because he lost track of his prey. _

_I can't believe she got away again! he thought. He wasn't too worried, he knew she'd be back. He grinned evilly and polished his shiny black shotgun. _

_She'll be back, and when she does come back, I'll take care of her once and for all! Quick as a wink he aimed and shot at a squirrel who was close by...  
_

_  
_**An adolescent lion had just woke up and was hunting. His orange fur gleamed in the sunlight as he waited patiently for anything to come in close range. Suddenly his sensors pick up something flying over him in the sky. He jerked his head up and extended his claws, he saw that it was only his blue tigerdog friend, Sillydog. He relaxed and waited for her to land.  
**

**  
****She caught sight of him hunting and quickly circled around for the landing. As she landed he started walking over to her smiling. She folded her wings and ran over to him. **

**"Ah Sillydog! How good to see you today!" he said to her. She gave him a nuzzle and excited told him about an idea that had occured to her on her way to see him. "You have shown me all around your land already, would you like to go visit my home now?" she asked him. **

**Kiburi pondered for a moment and finally said yes. She held onto his paw and closed her eyes. The next moment they found themselves in the woods near a small cliff. She smiled at him and said, "welcome to my home..."**

_The tan dog heard a pop and frantically looked around. He caught sight of an orange lion with black wings and a light blue dog with silver wings. _

_Haha! She's returned! Just as I expected! But who is this she brings along? No matter, I'll take care of her first then I'll deal with him. he thought. He hid himself behind a tree and waited for her to come into view. Today you die my dear..._

**When he opened his eyes all he could see was trees everywhere! The only thing different was a grassy cliff jutting from the ground. He looked over at Sillydog's excited face. **

"**Well?" she asked, "what do you think?" **

**He studied the surroundings more, "errr it's quaint..." **

**She frowned and looked at him. Suddenly he heard some rustling noises around them, he ruffled his fur and extended his claws growling. Out from behind one tree a small red dog came out. She had a black patch of fur around her left eye and her eyes glowed yellow. She looked at Sillydog then turned around and yelled into the trees, "HEY EVERYONE!!!! SILLYDOG'S BACK!!!!" **

**He heard a bunch of whoops and yells comming from the trees and then a whole group of dogs, rodents, and a cat came out. He was confused, what was going on?**

Sillydog was pounced on by her friends. "Well I guess you all missed me huh?" she said grinning. She looked over at Kiburi and saw that he was sitting there all confused. She told everyone to form a line and started to introduce them.

The red dog was Nicolenicky76 and was Sillydog's sister, there was a black and brown dauchsund/labrador mixed named CrazyLabrador06, a purple Labrador with a red and yellow cape named ENRNIC, a white cat named Amanda, a fat tan hamster named Samir, a black and white gerbil named Glenn, a purple Chameleon named Nokomis, a green dog named Jesse, a grey wolf named Wolfie, and a mute tanish Labrador named Dakota. Then just as fast as they appeared they all said bye and left. Kiburi looked at her with a quizzical look, "okay now please explain them to me O.o"

She laughed and said, "well to them I'm their leader and since I've been gone for a while they've been all confused and stuff." She mentioned for him to follow her to the cliff. "See this cliff? Here is where I sleep, this is my cliff." Then she points to a sign on the cliff he hadn't noticed before, it said Sillydog's Cliff. She ran to the top of the cliff and sat up there looking out over her forest. 

_The tan dog looked out and saw her sitting atop "her cliff". He raised his shotgun, aimed, and fired..._

**Kiburi sat watching her on the cliff when suddenly a loud crack was heard and Sillydog was falling off the cliff. He hurried over to her and caught her in his arms. Then he noticed that she was all bloody, she looked up at him weakly and said "Please take care of my... pack… for me please? I... love...you..." she took her last breath and died. He was filled with anger, rage, and sadness. He was going to find out who the hell shot her and was going to rip him to pieces. He carefully set her down and looked around. "I'm gonna find that s. o. a. b. if it's the last thing I do!"**

_The tan dog grinned over his victory, finally he has killed her, she will no longer be a problem to him. He looked back at her lifeless body and saw the lion holding her and crying. _

_Hmmm the lion might pose a problem for me though... he thought. He looked from the lion to his gun then back at the lion. _

_Shooting him would be too easy, I'd rather test his strength first, then I'll shoot him... he gave an insane laugh and his eyes glowed red._

**Hearing a high pitched laughter he turned his head quickly. Not seeing anything at first he tried to focus his sensors all around him to try and pinpoint where the noise came from. It was a bit hard for him in this land, his powers where invincible in his home but here they had been weakened. Suddenly from out of the woods emerged a tan dog with poofy black hair and marks that resembled glasses on his face. The dog started walking towards him emitting that evil laughter again. Kiburi turned around, fully facing him. His fur ruffled with anger. **

"**Why did you kill her?" he yelled at the dog. The dog just continued grinning his eyes flashing red with excitement. Kiburi couldn't stand it, he lunged at the dog, claws extended.**

_The dog was taken by surprise. He looked up at the lion's face and continued grinning. "Tell me why did you kill her?" the lion demanded. "Fine! I'll share with you my story..." the dog said.  
"For years I have stalked her, following her every move. I felt attracted to her but she hated me, she knew of my plots to seduce her. I admit she was a very smart dog, everytime I managed to corner her someplace she'd trick me and would get away. But I always get my way, if she wouldn't fall for me, then I would just have to kill her, so I did..."_

**Kiburi was filled with anger. This dog was a pure sicko! He was about to tear him apart when the dog kicked up and flipped him over. **

"**You're not getting rid of me that easy!" the dog said. It swerved and bit Kiburi on the leg. He roared and bit the dog on the neck, holding on tightly. **

"**Not a bad fighter I admit.." the dog said, then suddenly he vanished and was gone.**

To Be Continued…


End file.
